Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is the mascot for the Twisted Metal series, having appeared in every title. As the series has progressed, the design and personality of Sweet Tooth has become dark and murderous, as opposed to his original appearance as a misguided circus clown. Since TM: Black, Sweet Tooth has been obsessed with killing and becoming the "greatest of all time". Sweet Tooth is often placed around the middle tier do to his straightforward playstyle. Many of his moves gain him at least 20 AP on the spot, so he can gain mileage out of single hits, but as a result his comboability, while not completely terrible, pales when compared to other characters that strive with combos. Once Tooth gets in the air, his options become limited to non-combable moves on aerial opponents, so many of his combos options start with either Tooth or his opponent grounded. As a result of his AP gain for single moves, many of the reactions for Tooth's attack put the opponent at a distance, which gives Tooth a bit of control over the situation. Many of Tooth's recoveries are very quick, however, so he can maintain a strong offensive front with a good wake-up game. His strong meter gain complements his cheaper supers, namely his level 1, which costs a measly 100 AP. It doesn't take very long at all for Tooth to gain that, and his ability to quickly reach super levels puts stress on his opponents given the little risk his supers have given their cost. He can also store multiple supers in a single bar. Sweet Tooth's offensive game and easy AP gain balance out his limited combos to make him a heavy-hitting character that is surprisingly light on his feet. Attributes Summary Sweet Tooth is a strong beginning character given his focus on single moves rather than lengthy combos. Many of moves cause ejects and flatten reactions, which gain lots of AP but do not link into other moves. This means Tooth only needs to lands single hits in order to successfully build for supers. Tooth is also very offensive, relying largely on close-range attacks with supplementary projectiles that segue to his physical attacks. His quick recoveries allow for him to quickly move onto other attacks for more defensive options in case of a whiff. He's a light-footed heavy-hitter, which plays into his direct and focused playstyle. Moveset Ground Attacks Square *Neutral Square *Down Square *Up Square *Side Square Triangle *Neutral Triangle *Down Triangle *Up Triangle *Side Triangle Circle *Neutral Circle *Down Circle *Up Circle *Side Circle Aerial Attacks Square *Neutral Aerial *Down Aerial *Up Aerial *Side Aerial Triangle *Neutral Aerial *Down Aerial *Up Aerial *Side Aerial Circle *Neutral Aerial *Down Aerial *Up Aerial *Side Aerial Grabs *Down Grab *Up Grab *Side Grab Supers *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 On-screen appearance Taunts *'Taunt 1' *'Taunt 2' *'Taunt 3' Match-ups Combos Kill Confirms Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Tech Story in Arcade Mode Intro Sweet Tooth begins thinking about how he and his ice cream truck have won many Twisted Metal contests over the years, the two being unseparable. However, he wants to prove he's still a force to be reckoned with outside the vehicle, so he leaves his truck behind and heads to the "mysterious event" to prove his killing prowress. Rival Sweet Tooth takes a break from the fight to enjoy an ice-cream cone, musing about the beauty of it when all of a sudden a blade comes out of no where and knocks the cone aside. The blade returns to its owner (Kratos), who demands Tooth to stand aside. Sweet Tooth threatens Kratos for ruining his ice cream, pulling out his chainsaw and telling him he's going to pay, either in cash or blood. Outro Sweet Tooth returns to his truck triumphant, admitting that while he did succeed in his goals, he missed his truck. He starts her back up again, infusing her with Polygon's power, and drives off to win another Twisted Metal contest using the new powers, cackling as he goes. Alternate Costumes Character Description Trivia External Links Category:Characters